1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility trucks, and more particularly, to an assembly for utility truck bodies and/or truck beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art contains truck beds or bodies for use with utility trucks. Further, truck bed liners generally are known to be formed from thermoplastic materials. Truck bed modular components are also known, including a truck bed, trailer, cargo box, and backend. Modular components may be connected to one another by known flexible or removable connectors, such as hinges, fasteners, bolts, and nuts. Representative examples of relevant prior art US patent documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,385 for Corrosion-resistant body for utility vehicle by inventor Boyer filed Apr. 9, 2004 and issued Oct. 18, 2005 describes a corrosion-resistant utility body comprising a pair of body side storage compartment units adapted to be mounted along rear side portions of a truck chassis and thus form a wheel well; the storage compartment units are formed from metal walls having side openings at the outside, an outer face plate fastened to outer surfaces of the storage compartment assembly and door assemblies connected; weld-free utility body is disclosed because of the use of swage-type fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,732 for Trailer utility box by inventor Bernart filed Jun. 9, 2009 and issued Aug. 14, 2012 discloses a modular storage system for storing items on a trailer having a plurality of containers connected to the inside or outside railing of the trailer, at least one of the containers positioned over a wheel of the trailer and include a wheel well for housing and protecting the wheel; the utility box may be secured with fasteners, such as bolts, screws, nuts, welds, adhesives and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,532 for Truck body hinge assembly by inventor McNally filed Jun. 27, 2003 and issued Sep. 7, 2004 discloses a modular, living hinge for the door of a utility truck box. The hinge assembly is mounted inside the utility body of the truck box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,273 for Vehicle body hinge by inventor Skipper filed Oct. 7, 2005 and issued Apr. 1, 2008 is directed to a not-living truck body door hinge
U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,885 for Adjustable shelving and storage system for vehicle by inventors Steiger, et al. filed Sep. 28, 2005 and issued Aug. 31, 2010 discusses an adjustable storage system with one or more adjustable storage units, which generally are polymer material shelving panels with supporting means integral to the panel; polymer material shelves and drawers may be disposed between the panel supporting means. Storage units may be added by adding additional panels; a back panel may be held in position by any suitable means but not limited to fasteners, clips, bolts, rivets, pop rivets, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,948 for System for shelf mounting in mobile truck body by inventors Redman and Bauer filed Nov. 22, 2006 and issued Nov. 2, 2010 discloses a system for mounting adjustable shelves in a mobile truck body application, including integrated attachment means to receive a shelving panel for affixing thereto; the shelving panels contain at least two slots to receive a fastener, and likewise, the integrated attachment means contain at least two slots corresponding to the slots of the shelving panel to receive the same fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,698 for Modular enclosure for utility trailers and pickup trucks by inventor Drake filed Feb. 26, 2010 and issued Dec. 27, 2011 is directed to a light weight, modular enclosure, mounted on a utility trailer or pickup truck, including foam-encapsulated panels and corners; pieces engage via key pins and key sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,972 for Kit and shelving system to store work tools by inventors Winget et al. filed Jul. 9, 2008 and issued Feb. 21, 2012 discusses a shelving system for storing work tools and equipment in a motor vehicle. Each of the shelves includes a reinforced composite panel of the cellular core sandwich-type.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,785 filed Jun. 1, 2007 and issued Feb. 12, 2013 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,278 filed Jan. 3, 2013 and issued Apr. 15, 2014 both for Rivet nut and rivet bolt and combination by inventors Babej, et al. are directed to a rivet nut with a base part and cylindrical rivet section.
The utility truck and/or truck bed prior art is generally known to provide thermoformed plastic components in the prior art; representative examples of relevant prior art US patent documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,034 for Twin-sheet thermoforming process by inventors Bristow, et al. filed Mar. 15, 2004 and issued Jan. 2, 2007 discloses a twin-sheet thermoforming process for the manufacture of vehicle headliners wherein the first and second sheet of superlite material are mounted into frames, the frames transfer the sheets into an oven where they are heated to a desired temperature using infrared (IR); the first sheet is combined with a cover-stock material using compression molding forming a covered first headliner part, which is transferred to a second mold station; the second sheet is heated and transferred to the oven where it is vacuum-formed on the upper half mold; the upper and lower mold halves are pressed together using fusing and sealing into a unified part; the superlite material is a sheet of low-pressure, thermoformable, thermoplastic composite comprised of polypropylene and long chopped glass fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,534 for Poly-bilt truck by inventor Dean filed Jan. 30/2001 and issued May 28, 2002 describes a commercial truck body formulated of a co-polymer material with certain strategic corners of co-polymer material being formed by a single sheet of copolymer bent into predetermined angle and extrusion welded on the interior portion of the corner; other junctions are formed using traditional fusion, butt and other joint techniques; a liquid storage tank by be integrally formed with the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,989 for Twin sheet pressure formed pallet by inventor Hagerty filed Jan. 5, 2001 and issued May 21, 2002 describes a pallet formed of a pair of thermoplastic sheets molded and fused together, wherein the sheets have configurations to impart stiffness and high strength, and the ability of pallets to be stacked on full pallets; the molded configurations enable the sheets to be fused at a plurality of planes including mutually perpendicular planes for high strength union of the sheets; the sheets are made of thermoplastic material with upper and lower sheets on shaped aluminum tools to form the pallet through application of heat, vacuum, and/or pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,278 for Twin sheet pallet by inventor Shuert filed Sep. 28, 1984 and issued Aug. 19, 1986 discloses a twin sheet plastic sheet with no core.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,364 for Pull out drawer system for vehicles and trailers by inventor Darbishire filed Feb. 17, 2000 and issued Dec. 11, 2001 is directed to a pull out drawer system for trailers and vehicles including a stationary mounting frame; the pull out drawer can be mounted over a wheel well. The drawers and stationary and movable frame foundations can be made of metal, such as aluminum, plastic, or wood. The preferable form includes embodiments of glass fiber reinforced resins, plastics, such as polyolefins, or wood. The invented system is suitable for the floor of a pickup truck bed, vehicle, or trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,194 for Hard truck bed cover by inventors Muirhead and Buckingham filed May 15, 2000 and issued Jan. 22, 2002 discusses a fiber reinforced plastic cover including a top surface comprising a first layer of layup fiberglass, a paper honeycomb reinforcing member, a second layer of layup fiberglass, and rail inserts between the plastic layers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,839 for Door or lid for a motor vehicle by inventors Gferrer and Hausberger filed Aug. 3. 1999 and issued Apr. 8, 2003 discusses a door of a motor vehicle comprising an inner and outer wall of fiber-reinforced thermoplastic surrounding a core material that is a metallic or polymer foam/honeycomb structure or light wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,525 for a load bearing floor by inventor Preisler filed Oct. 30, 2001 and issued Jan. 18, 2005 discloses a composite vehicle load floor of the sandwich type having a cell core; the floor comprises reinforced thermoplastic skins surrounding a core of honeycomb polyolefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,815 for Plastics-covered metal plate for car by inventors Watanabe, et al. filed Feb. 9, 2001 and issued Jul. 5, 2005 is directed to a metal plate wherein one or both sides of the plate are covered by a thermoplastic resin, such as polyolefin and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,075 for Hybrid truck bed liner by inventors Boddie and Morgan filed Jul. 17, 2008 and issued Nov. 17, 2009 discloses a method to protect a vehicle wear surface with a plurality of liner sections, wherein each liner section comprises a resilient layer and a fabric layer, which forms a water-tight seal that comprises angled surface edges, an overlapping joint, or combinations thereof. The vehicle wear surface comprises a pickup truck bed or storage compartment; the resilient layer comprises a polyolefin; and the fabric layer comprises natural, metal, or synthetic fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,650 for Reinforced hollow panel and method of making b inventor Seger filed Jan. 20, 2010 and issued Mar. 19, 2013 is directed to a hollow upper deck panel for a plastic pallet has a smooth solid top surface and is made by thermoforming heated upper and lower twin sheets of thermoplastics material.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,742 for Automobile component made of plastic by inventors Legler, et al. filed Jul. 6, 2009 and issued Aug. 20, 2013 is directed to a vehicle component made of plastic with at least one supporting layer and at least one outer skin. The supporting layer consists of a thermoset, a honeycomb layer or a foam layer of plastic or metal, and a glass fiber mat. The outer skin is preferably a thermosetting plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,544 for Vehicle body by inventor Auer filed Feb. 2, 2010 and issued Oct. 8, 2013 discusses a vehicle body comprising an inner shell, an outer shell, a floor plate, and a chassis, wherein the inner shell, outer shell, and floor plate are directly or indirectly interconnected. When connected, this compartment is independently fastened to the chassis. The inner shell and outer shell is made of a long fiber reinforced thermoplastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,228 for Load bearing panel assembly by inventors Marchesano and Saur filed Jan. 31, 2013 and issued Apr. 8, 2014 is directed to a panel assembly including at least one reinforcing assembly of a high strength material, such as dual-phase steel; the panel assembly may be used for a vehicle floor. The appearance surface of the panel may include a thermoplastic olefin, and the reinforcing assembly is inserted into the mold forming the panel assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,764,089, 8,795,807, 8,808,827, 8,808,828, 8,808,829, 8,808,830, 8,808,831, 8,808,833, 8,808,834, and 8,859,074 by inventors Preisler and Heikkila filed between Nov. 27, 2012 and Feb. 8, 2013 and issued between Jul. 1, 2014 and Oct. 14, 2014 disclose a compression-molded composite with panel first and second skins and a core positioned between the skins, wherein the skins are fiber-reinforced thermoplastics and the core is thermoplastic, cellular, or honeycomb structure; the thermoplastic is mainly polyolefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,227 by inventor Ciuperca filed Mar. 15, 2013 and issued Sep. 30, 2014 discloses a reinforcing insert consisting of fiberglass or aluminum.
US Patent No. 20100119768 by inventors Simon and Robinson filed Mar. 24, 2008 and issued May 13, 2010 is directed to a core product made of thermoformable material, preferably olefinic material, and formed by at least thermoforming. Disclosed are thermoplastic honeycomb cores and honeycomb cores faced with fiber-reinforced resin; honeycomb cores are ideal for use as a truck or trailer floor.
Aluminum or metal reinforcement is generally known in the utility truck and/or truck bed prior art; representative examples include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,532 for Ultrathin structural panel with rigid insert by inventor Shoemann filed Nov. 12, 2002 issued Jun. 27, 2006 disclosing an ultrathin covered structural panel including a panel body made from lightweight moldable material and including one or more rigid high-strength inserts in the interior of the panel body, wherein the inserts are placed into the cavity of a mold that has the shape of a structural panel and a thickness of not more than about 20 mm; a lightweight moldable material is introduced into the mold cavity is allowed to harden to form the structural panel, which is removed from the mold; the structural panel is provided for load-bearing support; steel, aluminum, and metal alloys are disclosed for the structural insert material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,385 for Flexible truck skirt with floating mount by inventors Dolan, et al. filed Feb. 2, 2006 issued Mar. 30, 2010 describes a skirt panel comprising a thermoplastic material and including a plurality of panel sections each having one or more ribs on its exterior; the skirt panel is mounted to the vehicle so that it projects below the side of the vehicle, and the skirt panel can move to allow for thermal expansion and contraction without deforming it; one or more struts are mounted between the vehicle and a lower portion of the skirt panel, and the strut is adjustable and deformable to absorb an impact to the exterior of the skirt panel; preferably the strut is made of aluminum and is of sufficiently light gauge so that it is bendable by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,668 discloses a pickup truck bed box two outer skins and an expandable low density foam plastic therebetween, which embeds two steel wire mesh grid reinforcements made of a welded mesh configuration. Also disclosed are metal wire reinforcements or inserts embedded into polyolefin material; other insert materials are disclosed, such as load rails, pre-formed foam cores, fiberglass mesh, wood, and low density stones.
US Patent Application Pub. No. 20040041429 for Composite panel and method of forming same by inventor McLaren filed May 22, 2003 published Mar. 4, 2004 describes a panel for automotive vehicles wherein the assembly includes a first panel portion opposite a second panel portion and an intermediate material therebetween for liftgate truck bed liners. The panels are formed of a polymeric material and the intermediate material is a structured foam that can bond to the first and second panel portions; the panel portions are formed of steel, aluminum, iron, magnesium, titanium, and combinations thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,587 for Metal-thermoplastic-metal laminates by inventor Woodbrey filed Feb. 23, 1981 and issued May 18, 1982 Lightweight metal-thermoplastic-metal laminates exhibiting an improved combination of good formability and bending strength comprise a core layer of a thermoplastic material selected from certain partly crystalline polyamides and polyesters, and a metal layer of certain aluminum alloys laminated on each side of the core layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,396 for Double deck plastic pallet by inventors Breezer, et al. filed Aug. 5, 1991 and issued Mar. 30, 1993 is directed to a plastic pallet has a twin sheet thermoformed upper deck reinforced with a tubular metal substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,757 for Composite panel and method of forming by inventors McLaren, et al. filed May 22, 2003 and issued Jan. 24, 2006 discloses a bed of a pickup truck comprising inner and outer panel portions formed of a material selected from metal, such as aluminum, or a high strength thermoplastic, such as polyolefin, wherein the intermediate material is a reinforcing foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,098 for Acoustic device by inventors Azima, et al. filed Mar. 7, 2005 and issued Mar. 20, 2007 discloses a honeycomb metal or paper core and reinforced thermoplastic or metal skins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,973 for Wire reinforced thermoplastic coating by inventor Tunis filed Dec. 10, 2003 and issued Apr. 10, 2007 is directed to a structural reinforcing layer made from wire, a structural reinforcing composite layer made from wire, and the resulting load bearing structures made from or retrofitted with wire reinforced plastics and cements; the reinforcing layer may be molded into a load bearing structure, such as a truck body or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,264 for Cargo bed structure comprising fiber reinforced polymer inserts by inventor Solomon filed May 2, 2007 and issued Aug. 18, 2009 is directed to a cargo bed structure with a sub-floor assembly and comprising a plurality of interlocking fiber reinforced polymer decking planks. The fiber reinforced polymer structure may include a panel with upper and lower skins and a core therebetween, wherein the core materials may include wood, foam, or various types of honeycomb.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,159 for Lightweight hybrid material truck beds by inventors Seksaria and Long filed Sep. 13, 2010 and issued mar. 6, 2012 is directed to a truck hood including a metal hood skin and a supporting frame including polymer and aluminum reinforcements; the polymer reinforcement comprises thermoplastic or thermoset sheets or pellets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,413,567 for Vehicle armor by inventors Luter, et al. filed Apr. 28, 2011 and issued Apr. 9, 2013 discloses vehicle armor including a first layer forming an interior bottom surface of the cabin and comprised of a high-strength metal material, a second layer forming an exterior bottom surface of the cabin and comprised of a high-strength metal material, and, a middle layer sandwiched between the first and second layers and comprised of a polymer material. The middle layer is comprised of at least one material selected from the group consisting of a polypropylene thermoplastic composite or a glass fiber reinforced thermoplastic composite.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,469 for Plastic pallet with twin-sheet deck and runner structures by inventor Shuert filed Mar. 9, 2011 and issued Apr. 23, 2013 discloses a reinforced plastic pallet comprises a twin sheet deck structure, and a frame of reinforcing beams is encapsulated into the interior space of the upper deck. The frame may be made of steel, aluminum or any other suitable rigid material including composites.
PCT WO1997010396 for Thermoplastic floor planks by inventors Bongartz and Neven filed Sep. 11, 1995 and issued Mar. 20, 1997 is directed to a floor plank made of a thermoplastic material, and discloses a foamed thermoplastic/thermoset material that can be reinforced with metal tubes.
Nowhere does the prior art teach or disclose the solutions provided by the present invention. Thus, there remains a longstanding and unmet need for providing a reinforced modular assembly for utility truck beds as described in this application.